Beyond Repair
by PaigeCullen2
Summary: Edward and Bella are Both Human. They are more in love then ever before. Edward makes a decision which shocks all, he is going to war. Bella doesn't understand but she will soon. The Vampires are coming and the're not loking for friendship with humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**A/N: I love reviews! They help me write!**

Beyond Repair

Life was good, well; at least I thought it was. I had a loving family, amazing boyfriend,

and so many friends. It was just some normal Monday morning when I woke for

school when I heard hushed voices in the next room. Still trying to gain consciousness I

struggled to listen. All I could make out were low murmurs and whispers. I just

brushed it off and got up for school figuring it was nothing of importance.

This year I'm a senior at Forks High school so I was secretly hoping that none of my

new teachers would like me so that I wouldn't have to talk in front of the class or

anything. As I was making this stupid little wish I knew wouldn't come true I hopped

into the shower. I slid into my usual morning routine hair, face, breakfast, then back to

the bathroom to brush my teeth. This only took me about 30 minutes to do so I had as

much time as I needed to get to school. I had decided to go casual for school, as usual.

I knew not to expect it but I couldn't help it as I glanced out the window. Edward, my

boyfriend was of course waiting there to pick me up for school in his shiny silver Volvo.

I was just wondering when the day would come that he wouldn't be there. I couldn't

bear even the thought. As I walked up to him he said "my Bella, you look absolutely

stunning." I, of course blushed violently and said under my breath "bias". I couldn't

help but stare at him. The fact that he was just so gorgeous made my heart flutter. He

smiled back and winked at me.

The first day of school is always the worst. We found our way to our classes in no time

though. Edward wiped his soft, warm hand on my cheek and pulled a strand of my long

brown hair behind my ear. My heart felt like it was going to explode, the way it always

did when he touched me. "See you at lunch" he yelled. Of course I knew he wasn't

kidding. My day went by so slowly as I counted the minutes until lunch. When it finally

came I almost ran to the cafeteria and my heart skipped a beat when I saw his table

was empty. I turned and as always he was sitting a table motioning for me to come sit

with him. "I bought you some food he said as he was chewing on a piece of celery." I

just beamed at him with my stupid smile. "So how was your day" Edward asked. I went

through the motions of my entire day to him excluding the time when I tripped on the

sidewalk. The rest of lunch went by perfectly mostly because Edward was there

encouraging me to keep talking and rambling about my day. Then I was sad when the

bell rang. "Don't worry" Edward whispered "I'll be here to pick you up later" and he

kissed my cheek and ran off towards building 5. I floated through the motions of the

rest of my day without really noticing what I was doing.

After school Edward told me he needed to tell me something and that we should talk

about it over dinner. I was thrilled any time with Edward was absolutely amazing. Even

though his face had worried look in it, I brushed it off as I made plans to what I would

wear.

We went to this fancy restaurant out of town and ordered expensive food. Finally when

I got the courage I asked "what did you want to talk to me about?" He waited for

what seemed like an hour as he chewed his food and said. "Apparently World War III

has begun." I was shocked "what?" I said in my most steady voice I could. "And since

I'm eighteen now they will be recruiting soldiers". I felt like I was going to throw up.

This wasn't happening. "b-b-but you can't leave me!" I stammered. "It seems like I

have no choice." I wanted to run and hide, and to take Edward with me, but his mind

looked set. "Soon I will go off to fight overseas" he said quietly. I could feel my eyes

welling up with tears as he stood up. "No I said don't leave me." He looked at me and

said "Bella love, I won't be gone forever." The tears were streaming down my face

when I dared to ask the question

"when are you leaving?" He hesitated then said "two weeks." I just nodded, that's all I

could do without making a scene in the restaurant. "I want to go home now" I choked

out. Edward just put some bills on the table and walked me outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters

A/N: shazam.

CHAPTER 2

Two weeks go by really fast when you don't want them to. We never talked about that night ever again. I never got much sleep at night because of the nightmares. I imagined Edward, bloodstained and tattered holding a gun at the frontlines of a battle he knew he wouldn't win. I woke up crying almost every night and then I had to hide it during the day around Edward. I didn't need him to worry about me either.

When the dreaded day came we all drove down to horrid place where they would take my Edward away. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Charlie, and his cousins were all there for him. When we were alone for the last time that would be in a long time he said "I love you more than any thing in the Universe, even more than the air I breathe." I gulped in air and said "same for me, I need to survive so stay safe, for me." As we kissed for the last time I wanted it to last forever, that moment of pure happiness where we could escape but I knew the real world waited on the other side of his lips, so I pulled away reluctantly. "Goodbye my love" he whispered. He climbed on the bus that in my mind led to hell, and waved to me and his crying family. "I'm going to miss him so much." I heard Esme whimper. But I wasn't really listening to anyone as I watched the bus roll away from me knowing it would be taking Edward away as well.

Weeks have gone by since Edward left and I fell into a sort of depression. I tried not to think about him out there, weapon at hand. Almost every night I would have the same nightmare. I would usually wander around the house like a hermit. Everyday blended together as school, homework, dinner, and then bed. It seemed like Edward followed me everywhere. I saw his face everywhere, heard his favorite songs on the radio, read his favorite books in school, and heard news about the war everyday.

One day I was sulking around the house thinking about all the good times Edward and I had when Charlie called me into the kitchen. "Bells honey, someone is on the phone for you" he yelled. I walked slowly to the phone wondering who it could possibly be. "Hello?" I said into the speaker. "Is this Ms. Isabella Swan?" a husky voice replied. "Yes may I ask who you are?" I said back wondering who this man was. "I am General George Creek; do you know a man who goes by the name Edward Cullen?" There was a huge lump in my throat as I stammered "Y-y-yes why?" there was a pause on the other line then the General spoke again "Ms. Swan I have some very bad news about Mr. Cullen that is of immediate importance." A lump formed in my throat as I felt the walls closing in on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

**A/N: sorry I haven't posted in a while, but now I have a lot of free time to do it!**

Edwards POV.

The pain was almost unbearable, but I knew I made the right decision. By joining the Army I could get into a good college and get a good job. My plan was to propose to Bella. But I need to be able to support her, in every way, whatever it takes.

"……and then I was surrounded on all sides by vicious, hungry tigers. Then a sharp pain ran up my arm and soon tigers were swarming in closer to me as the one tried to tear my arm off. You'll never guess what I did next." I sighed and got up to move to a secluded area of the bus where I wouldn't be able to hear that idiot babble on and on about how he is such a hero. I took out a picture of Bella and held it close to me. "Soon we can be together my love," I whispered. I leaned my head against the cool window and watched the rain fall until I gently drifted to sleep.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" screeched a voice that sounded as if it was coming from the doorway. We had arrived at our base in Germany late last night and I had barely gotten any sleep at all. I slowly opened my eyes and instantly noticed the sun wasn't even out yet. I groaned and lifted myself out of bed to get dressed. A similar scene was happening at every cot around me.

"FASTER, FASTER COME ON I DIDN'T TAKE THIS JOB TO WATCH YOU ALL MOAN LIKE SCHOOLGIRLS!" Now I turned to see where the voice was coming from. There was a tall, thin man standing in the doorway of our tent. He had a thin pointy nose and tiny beady eyes. He reminded me of a crow. He was wearing what looked to be a uniform I was guessing he was a sergeant or general or something. "LET'S GET MOVIN' I WANT YOU ALL OUT HERE IN 2 MINUTES!"

There was a sudden hustle and everyone raced to get dressed and ran outside. The man's name was Sergeant Russell and he told us we were to address him as sir and nothing else.

The next few weeks were absolute hell. Sergeant Russell worked us to the point where even the toughest man would cry, then he would push us harder. Every morning it was the same drill, many insults from everyone (I was the youngest there and they liked to call me a baby), then breakfast of some weird mush that nobody knew what it was, then boot camp for the rest of the day until every bone in my body ached so bad I wanted to die. If we did well we were allowed to eat dinner, which again, involved many mysteries that still aren't solved today. I soon made a sort of acquaintance with this young boy named Marcus; he was only 19 but also aspired to get greater things out of being in the army. We usually hung out at lunch and during free time.

"Hey only two more days till were with the big boys huh Ed?" Marcus had strewn himself across his bed as he looked at me with a smug smile. "Yeah you're right Marc, hey you nervous?" I said back. Then it slowly sunk in that I only had two days left until the real stuff happened with the guns, fighting, and attacks. "A little" said Marcus, "but I'm sure it'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah I hope so" I whispered, it was meant more for me then for him. I think it was my reassurance that everything was going to be alright. I knew better though, I knew all too well it wasn't okay. Nothing was ever okay. Soon I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

A/N: sorry okay finally this chapter should tell you what happens to Edward!

Edwards POV.

"TODAY'S THE BIG DAY LADIES!" Of course the voice was none other then  
Sergeant Russell waking us up for the last time. Wait the last time? Oh no  
my heart sunk with dread. No more kid stuff now it was time to be a man. I  
had to do it, for Bella. So I slowly slumped out of bed and pulled on my  
new uniform.

The bus was kind of crowded but I managed to find a seat alone where  
I could write a letter to my love.

_Dearest Bella,  
Soon we can be together again, boot camp is finished and now I'm heading off  
for combat. As fun as it sounds, I've actually been dreading this day for  
too long. But you must know that I miss you terribly. You might not know  
it know but I made this choice for you and when I get home everything will  
be right again just as it was before. Please don't fall down the stairs.  
I love you,  
Edward  
_  
I tucked the letter away to mail later. I felt a tears forming in  
my eyes and quickly wiped them.  
Soon, I thought. Soon this will all be over, but not soon enough.

My heart lowered to my stomach just as I saw the city where a bombing had  
apparently just occurred.  
People were running around the streets, buildings were on fire, and  
explosions were happening left and right.

"Alright soldiers, move out" yelled Sergeant Russell. What happened next  
couldn't be simulated at any boot camp. This place was like something you  
would see in a scary movie. You could feel the fear of the innocent  
citizens and the hate of the bombs and gunshots.

One thing that was very strange was there was nobody to fight. No  
villain to chase, nobody to aim our guns at, no one at all.

The next few days we spent evacuating the citizens and searching for  
any signs of who did this.  
One thing that was very puzzling is nobody knew who even started the war.  
It seemed like there were some ghost terrorists or something.

We ended up using the partnering system and luckily I got Marcus.  
We were in charge of trying to find people who might be trapped in buildings  
or something READ-(You might want to say being held hostage)-READ. Many  
buildings had been destroyed  
in the bombing. We decided to search inside a building that was somehow  
still standing. I quietly  
crept into the building beside Marcus. The building looked like what was  
left of a bank. It was really eerie; it was so empty, like the rest of the  
town. But it was a different kind of empty. It was like there were no  
feelings at all here, it was just an empty bank. "Hey I saw somethin' move  
over there!" Marcus' voice had interrupted my thoughts. We got our guns  
ready and went to a dark corner of the building to investigate. "I bet it  
was a rat" whispered Marcus. Well, I sure hoped it was a rat. Soon after  
that I saw two pairs of red eyes within the darkness. "Whew just a rat  
Marc," I said. "Yeah okay Ed lets keep looking" Marcus replied. I started  
to turn but then I realized the pair of red eyes had now become two pairs.  
Wow, lots of rats here I thought and turned to follow Marcus up some stairs.

"Marcus" I yelled. Marcus was gone.

"Come on man, no jokes okay its really creepy here!" I was so fed  
up with him right now.  
"Alright bye then" I said and started to go towards the door.  
"Not so fast" I heard a smooth voice say.  
"Who is there?" I turned around to face the strangest sight ever. Three men  
with bright red eyes rose up from the dark corner. I was so scared I  
thought these men were some type of terrorist. But I had to contain myself  
so I said "can I help you with something?"  
"Oh actually, now that you mention it, we could use your help" a man with a  
ragged suit came forward close to me, closer than I liked. He seemed to  
sniff the hair then said "We shall bring him to join the guard!" I was  
terribly confused and was about to just run out the door, I didn't want to  
go anywhere with those red-eyed men! I started to run but all the sudden  
the man was in front of me.  
I was sure he ran in front of me but I wasn't sure. "Do you know what I am  
boy?"  
"Uh excuse me I would like to leave" I replied. I was confused, what he  
was? Crazy I thought.  
"Oh I don't think I can do that" he grabbed my arm, hard. I thought he was  
going to break my arm.

I didn't notice it before but another man who looked almost the same had  
come to join him and looked at me with so much hate in his fiery red eyes.  
It scared me so bad I just wanted to leave.  
They turned away from me and started talking in hushed whispers. I looked  
around the room for Marcus. I really wish I hadn't. It looks like he was  
thrown into the corner, he was either dead or unconscious but his head was  
split open so I'm pretty sure he was dead. I knew that I did not want to  
mess with these men.

"So Mr. Cullen would like to join us?" The first man whom I presumed to be  
Felix had released his strong grip on me but I could tell he wasn't going to  
let me go anywhere.  
"H-h-how do you know my name" I stammered.

"It seems you have two choices," the man ignored my question," we could kill  
you or you could come with us."

"Why would you want to kill me?" I choked out.

"Oh I would have thought you could've guessed by now silly human" Felix  
laughed. His face turned cold again "last chance, live or die Cullen?"

"I have to stay alive" I said with sudden confidence.

"And why is that boy?" A sly smile and come across his face from his  
sinister curiosity.

"For my love" I replied, Bella's face flashed in my mind. Yes, I knew it we  
belonged together she would die if I died.

"Ohh true love, haha! Filthy fairy tale garbage if you ask me." He snarled.

The next thing I knew was I was thrown on someone's back and I think we were  
running or maybe flying outside at an inhuman pace. Within seconds we were  
in a cave. Then Felix threw me to the ground and started talking to the  
other men. "Come brothers we must hunt, so we do not kill the boy, I feel he  
will be of great use to us."

Then I was alone, I looked out the cave entrance. Whoa no way was I getting  
out, or down I should say. I was on the top of a huge mountain and I had no  
clue where I was. I wanted to know who these people or whatever they were  
wanted with me. They looked dangerous, and merciless. Then there was me  
stuck in a cave seconds away from death, waiting for the men to come back  
and kill me to get it over with. Then I thought maybe they will just leave  
me alone. Yeah right. I prayed that Bella and my family would be safe from  
these people. Oh how I missed Bella! I wanted to spend the rest of my life  
with her and now I sit at my deathbed trying to push it away but I'm not  
strong enough.

Suddenly something interrupted my thoughts, I heard a low growl come  
out from the darkness of the back of the cave..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer therefore I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: Reviews please! **

Bella Pov.

"But I don't understand" I yelled. "How, when, who, what, where" tears had started welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Missing. It made no sense. Edward promised me he would stay safe, for me. He couldn't be dead, no he wasn't. I brushed off that possibility quickly. Just missing. That was all I assured myself.

"His partner's body found out in the woods near an abandoned building in Germany. We believe that if he is alive he is somewhere in the mountains beyond the woods."

I didn't like the way he said if, I was positive Edward was alive. He never breaks his promise.

"You understand don't you miss?" The man was talking again. I guess he had given me a minute to register the thought.

"Yeah " was all I could choke out. "Call me as soon as you hear anything okay? " I added quickly.

"Yeah, sure miss " the voice grumbled.

I didn't know what to do. Even worse I didn't know what to feel. I was numb all over, no pain, no grief, and no wound. I was shocked. Edward? Gone? Life didn't seem possible without him and I knew it wasn't. It was hard enough to imagine him in a battlefield, but now he was in the hands of some mass-killers. Unbearable.

For days I waited for a call, a sign, anything. Nothing ever came. Charlie was worried I was getting sick. I told him I wasn't because I couldn't be, I didn't feel a thing. Of course he took me to go see Carlisle anyways.

"Well, on the outside she's perfectly fine" Carlisle told Charlie. "But on the inside, I'm sure Bella's hurting. We all are hurting. Just get a lot of rest Bella okay I'm sure he's fine, its Edward remember?"

But I didn't want to remember. I was afraid the numbness would go away and the pain would flow in.

Just then Alice and Esme walked in the room. "Oh Bella" Alice said with surprising excitement. "Come here I have to tell you something."

"Alright" I said.

She took me into her bedroom and shut the door. "Okay this might not mean anything but….you know how I get those 'feelings' about people sometimes?"

"Yeah" I could see where this was going now.

"Well earlier I had one about Edward."

My heart started thudding really hard in my chest.

"He's alive" she continued. "I think he's stuck in a cave though, I can sort of see him, but its dark and there are a lot of rocks."

Hmm the mountains, I thought.

"Bella" I heard Charlie yell, "I got to go to work we have to go!"

"Thank you so much Alice" I hugged her.

"I'll call you if anything else comes through" Alice said.

I walked down the stairs and walked out to my truck. Charlie was waiting for me in the car. "I'm sure he's fine honey, even Carlisle thinks so." I just nodded and watched the rain fall until we got home.

That night I had a nightmare. I dreamt that Edward came home. But he arrived in a casket. Nobody cared either. I cried and screamed about how unfair it was but nobody would listen to me. The only people at the funeral were me and Mike Newton. The only reason he came was because he thought he had a chance with me now. Stupid Mike, he should know that I'm in love with Edward.

Suddenly I woke up from the shock that was sent through my body. The pain had come. I had been waiting for days for it to hit and I knew it was coming but I didn't expect this much. I felt like there was a black hole growing inside of me. It was ripping out my heart. My heart belonged to Edward and if Edward was gone, so was my heart.

I had to save him. I had no idea how but I just knew I had to do something. I would go to Germany to find him. He was alive there . I know it. Quickly I packed a bag of clothes and toiletries then wrote a note telling Charlie not to worry about me but I didn't tell him where I was going. He would have the entire force chasing me by noon. I quietly crept out of my room to my truck. I put the key in and it immediately zoomed to life. I sped all the way to the airport to buy a one-way ticket to Germany. I was going to save Edward and if I was coming home it would be with Edward or I wouldn't come home at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah you know the drill by now.**

Edward pov.

The cave was dark near the back. The growling had gotten louder, closer. I soon realized I had to choose my death. Perish at the claws of whatever beast lay before me, jump off the edge of the cliff, or hope I can stall long enough for my kidnapers to come back. None of these options seemed pleasant. I decided to jump. There wasn't much time to prepare myself because just then a huge mountain lion leapt out of the darkness and I ran off the edge of the cliff and soon I was falling. I didn't really know what to expect, well I knew there would be pain, but would I die right away? Would I still be alive but break my legs? I knew I was going to die though. I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"_Aww Edward I think you make a cute bumblebee" My mother smiled. My father came up next to her "now son you volunteered for this play and you are going to perform"_

"_Family picture time" Carlisle was putting an old camera on a tripod. "Alice you go in front because you're the shortest, um Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle go in back, Rosalie dear, you look fine, now come stand in the front with Alice and I." My mother was directing us all around as usual. "Say cheese"_

"_Edward I need your opinion on this dress!"_

"_Why can't Rosalie?"_

"_She's off somewhere with Emmett, come on It'll only take a second!"_

These memories and more came flooding at me in a matter of seconds. I imagined my loved one's faces and how they would react when they found out I was dead. I had to stop thinking about them. I couldn't bear anymore of it, but my mind had other plans and showed me another painful memory.

_You are the most important thing to me; I would die if I lost you. If I lost you, I wouldn't have to kill myself because I'd already be dead._

Tears were running down my face. Oh no, Bella, the one I love, the one that would die if I died. It was too late now, I was staring death straight in the face and death was staring right back. The ground was getting closer now. I prayed for a miracle, that I would survive the fall. I looked around for something, anything that I could grab onto, but there was nothing but rock and air. My mind decided to give me one last memory before I died.

"_Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I was down on one knee with a ring in my hand._

"_Yes" tears were forming in her eyes as I put the ring on her finger. _

_The memory fast-forwarded farther into our life_

_Bella was standing in the kitchen making dinner with a baby in her arms._

"_Daddy, can you help me make this airplane?" A little boy who looked about 6 or 7 came up behind me._

"_Sure son, let's do it on the table" Wait, this was my kid. We all looked so happy, with such a bright happy future._

I snapped back into reality. That wasn't a memory. That was what could have happened if I hadn't left Forks to come here, if I hadn't left I would be marrying Bella. That was what wasn't going to happen. Tears were slipping down my cheeks as the wind carried them off. I closed my eyes and whispered "Bella I will always love you, forever" then I waited for death to come.

**A/N: sorry he falls for a long time, but it's supposed to be like he's thinking of so many things at one time. Then his life "flashes" before his eyes. Well tell me what you think, I love you……REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You really should know what it is by now.**

**Bella Pov**.

Well it figures that I would leave the one thing I needed to get out of here at Edwards' house, my credit card. Charlie had given it to me 'in case of emergency'. Well I'd say this was an emergency. I figured I could just drop by his house and pick it up, that way I could say bye to Alice too. Well of course she wouldn't know it could be our last goodbye. I've been there so many times I could probably drive to the Cullen's house with my eyes closed. I didn't have any time to mess around when I got there though. I checked my watch, seven-thirty; good I had about 2 hours before the next flight for Germany left the airport. I pulled down the familiar driveway and remembered all the times Edward and I had gone out into the woods near his house to have picnics. I laughed when I remembered how much fun we had. That had only been a few months ago. Now it was so different.

I hopped out of my car and half-ran up to the door and knocked. I expected Alice to be skipping to the door coming to greet me like she always does, but nobody came. I knocked again harder, maybe they were in the basement and they didn't hear me. Another minute passed and still no answer at the door. I twisted the knob on the door and it was open. I walked into the front room of the house and saw spatters of blood on the white floor. Someone was hurt. I followed the trail of blood into the kitchen. Alice was lying on the floor with a widening pool of blood forming around her. "Alice" I yelled, "what happened!" I knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand. "Th-th-they c-came h-here to h-hurt us" Alice faced me and she had many scratches on her arms and legs and a huge gash on her head that was trickling blood. "Who is they Alice" I wondered who would want to do this to the Cullen's. "I-I don't know, th-there were m-men in b-b-black clothes, they came and t-took everyone, if you hadn't c-came just then, th-they would've t-taken me t-too" she groaned in pain and put her hand on the cut on her head. "Come on Alice we have to go to the police about this, and you have to see a doctor" I tried to grab her hand and help her up, but she wouldn't move. She was staring right past me. I thought she was having a vision so I decided to pick her up and try to take to my car. I turned around and came face to face with a man who was not there a second ago. He was dressed all in black. _Oh no this must be one of the attackers. _"Who is this lovely young lady" the man grabbed a strand of my hair in his hand and ran his fingers through it. I pulled away quickly. I could hear Alice gasping behind me. I knew this man meant trouble and I don't think I could fight him off. Even if, for some miraculous reason I did escape, he would catch me in a second because I would trip and fall. Plus I couldn't leave Alice here by herself. The man snatched my hand and leaned down like he was going to kiss it, but instead he flipped it over and put his nose where my veins were and inhaled. I quickly flinched away. "Fantastic" he whispered, still bending down. "Leave us alone" I yelled. I was shocked at the forcefulness of my voice. "Ohhhh we have a fighter, hmm that's okay I don't mind fighters, that means they have great potential" he put his hand towards me as if he expected me to take it. But instead of waiting for me he grasped my hand really hard. "Trevor, you get the one on the floor" the man was still squeezing onto my hand and it started to hurt. "I don't think I can boss"

"Weak boy, you really need to learn to control yourself"

"Sorry David but its dripping and everything"

"Alright, you take her and I'll grab the small one"

What did he mean he couldn't lift her? She didn't weigh much at all. What was dripping? I didn't have time to ask these questions because soon more men came into the room and were whispering things to the man I presumed to be David. I heard one of the men say something about headquarters. I was so confused about the whole situation. I snuck a look over at Alice, she had fallen unconscious. Good, I thought, she doesn't need to know what these men will do to us. Before I could resister another thought I was being dragged through the house out to the front door with David and Alice trailing behind us. We walked (well I slid) into the family room and it was completely transformed. All of the furniture was gone and some men were running around covering up the windows. Others were just sitting and talking. Oh headquarters, I get it. Maybe these men were terrorists and they had something to do with the war. Maybe they captured Edward and they were taking me to him. Oh no, my heart dropped to my stomach, that means his fate is the same as mine. I hung my head and let my hair fall to cover my face. I was dragged out the front door and was expecting to be thrown into a car, but there were no cars out there. In fact, there was nothing out there, not even my truck. Who knows what happened to it. I quickly looked around to make sure there wasn't any more of those men around and made a break for it. Trevor was taken by surprise and gasped and he watched me flee towards the main road. He quickly recovered and I heard David curse and soon they were both after me. Of course me being me, I tripped over a rock. I landed on my hands, thank god, but only a second later a strong hand came up behind me and lifted me. _Great_ _just my luck stupid clumsy body_. I looked around and saw Trevor getting yelled at by David. Wait then who was carrying me? I tried to squirm around to see the man's face. "Stop moving your only making this more difficult" a gruff voice snapped. "So you want me to calmly walk toward my death?" I noticed a little quaver in my voice. I hoped he didn't notice. "You really don't have a choice, so cooperation would be appreciated" was all the man said. He walked back over to David and told him he could carry me to 'the place', wherever that was. "Thanks for catching her Tefik" I could hear a stratified tone in David's voice, "let's go." All the sudden the steady pace of my kidnapper stopped. "Hey you take the small girl" I guessed they were talking about Alice. I felt a sudden rush as I was pulled away from Tefik's back quickly. Soon we were rushing though the blur of the forest. I could feel us weaving through the trees and over hills. Then we were suddenly flying through the air. Tefik loosened his grip on me and I flew into something hard. The impact shocked through my as I slumped to the ground. I could hear yelling and loud ripping noises. I tried to open my eyes but I was so dizzy I couldn't see. I could feel the warm trickle of blood run down my face. I lay down on the ground as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers are stupid**

**A/N: Hey don't forget to read my other stories and review!**

Epov.

I could feel the ground rushing up toward me, I knew impact was inevitable, but I knew that if I survived I would do whatever it takes to get back to Bella. I opened my eyes again and saw the ground just a few feet away. I bent my knees and prepared to reach the ground. An extremely sharp pain shot up my legs. It felt like ever bone in my body had broken into little splinters. I collapsed and rolled over on the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw the forest around me, but nobody was there to help me. I tried to yell, but nobody heard me. I spent the entire time trying to lie flat on the ground in case my spine was injured. My vision was blurred with blood so I shut my eyes and cried again. "Bella" was my last word.

**A/N: Okay I didn't technically "kill" Edward yet so don't even start that, he just thinks he is going to die, cause in reality he would.**


	9. authors note

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted a new chapter, but the next chapter should be**

**coming soon as soon I can get it finished. Ideas are always appreciated, so please review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: is implied considering the name of the site is "fanfiction" which means I am a fan who is writing a fiction story about twilight**

**Bella pov.**

I opened my eyes and saw flashes of red and blue. _Alice! I need to find her she's _

_probably in trouble_, I thought as I remembered the horrible ripping noises I heard

earlier_._ I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and glanced down to see

a mangled mess of blood and limbs. I groaned and put my head back on the ground. I

knew I couldn't move so I just lay there listening. I strained my ears, struggling to

catch the slightest noise that could mean my kidnappers were near, but the only noise

was a low chirp of birds. I tried to open my eyes again, but all I saw was a red film

restricting my vision. Trying to move would be my first objective, but I could feel the

pain coming from my legs and head. A small trickle of blood was running down my

cheek and onto the ground beneath me. My body began to shake uncontrollably as I

finally let the tears fall. I pictured Edward and Alice, I wondered where they were now,

I remembered the good times we had together and how easily they were taken away

from me.

I felt around for anything that could help me move, I gasped when my hand met the

cold surface of a large rock nearby. My eyes slowly opened and through my blurred

vision I saw a huge boulder a few inches away. I used my hands to pull myself up into

a sitting position. My body stung with pain as I moved them. I shivered as my back

pressed against the cold stone. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, trying to

forget the growing pain in my legs.

As I lay there, I heard a faint rustle in the leaves. My eyes forced themselves open

again but all I could see was the blur of tears and blood covering my eyes from the

forest around me. The rustling sound was coming closer and it was starting to sound

like footsteps. My heart leapt into my throat as I let out a low gasp. I clenched my

teeth together as I drug myself closer to the rock, hoping whatever was near wouldn't

see me. The muscles in my arms and fingers tightened around the rock as the crunch

of the leaves was coming nearer. I filled my lungs up with as much air as I could and

shut my eyes tight, praying nothing would see me sitting here mangled on the ground.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. I imagined Tefik standing next to me, glaring down in

disappointment; he could just pick me up and drag me away like he did before. Only

this time I wouldn't put up a fight, actually I couldn't even if I wanted to. My legs were

so tangled and broken, the sharp pains in my torso probably indicated broken ribs, and

I was pretty sure there was a crack in my skull. My lungs began to scream for air, but I

was so afraid of being caught I took the risk of holding it a little bit longer.

"Bella" a familiar voice called out nearby.

**A/N:**

**Hahaha cliffie :D**

**Please review, tell me who you think is calling to Bella**

**Free cookies, love ya**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: it's really been forever! I had to re-read my story a few times to get myself back into writin**g **it, but we'll see how this goes..**

**Edward pov.**

"You're not smart at all are you boy?"

My body cringed at the sudden noise. I didn't even notice the man standing above me.

"It really is a wonder you are still alive"

I groaned and lifted my head. Wait? I'm alive! He must be joking, I would surely die from a fall from that cliff.

"I see you're surprised too" he must have read my face.

I took a good look at the man. He had sandy blonde hair and looked to be in his early fifties. He had a small straggly beard turning grey at the edges and was missing one of his front teeth. He reached out a hand for me.

"Come on and let's get you fixed up"

At this point I didn't care to ask if he was a friend or enemy, he was speaking to me like a human and I knew he didn't know those other 'men' or whatever they were.

We half limped about a mile through the thick forest, I couldn't hear the sounds from the war anymore and that worried me. Soon a little house entered in the distance and we approached the door. It was an old and rotted house with cracked windows and vines crawling up the sides. The man pushed the door and it creaked open. The inside smelled like pine needles and rotting wood, I looked around but there wasn't much besides a small fireplace and a table.

"Sit down and let me make you some tea Mister Cullen" he motioned to a small wooden chair

"How do you-"I started

"Don't ask questions, I will explain everything" he walked over to the fireplace and struck a match.

"There's no easier way to put this," he began "there is a race of people out in our world who aren't human anymore"

"I figured that much out for myself!" I yelled "what the hell are they!"

"Would you shut your mouth and let me explain!"

"They call themselves 'The better race' you might know them as vampires. They are after you and your family. You are all of 'pure blood' as they say and they want you to join their clan. The problem is, members of the group are bloodthirsty and if they get to your family before you can, they are dead and gone"

My mind was spinning, I was shaking with rage. New 'race'? Better people? Pure blood?

"All your questions will be answered but for now I need to fix your legs before Felix and his friends smell your blood. Now stay still." He walked up to me with a syringe and plunged it into my leg.

I screamed in pain. He shoved a cloth in my mouth to muffle the sounds. I saw him pulling tools out of a secret compartment in the floor. Then my head hit the floor. I'm done, I thought this crazy man is going to chop me up and kill me or the vampires are going to get me.


End file.
